Beloved Aragorn
by LegolasTheLembas
Summary: Legolas se rappelle de sa dernière nuit passée avec Aragorn, un an plus tôt, au dernier solstice d'été. Quelle est cette étrange maladie qui consume peu à peu le nouveau roi ?


Warning : Attention slash Aragorn x Legolas ! (lime & fluff) Donc si vous n'aimez pas le slash, je ne vous indique pas la sortie vous la trouverez tout seuls ;) (j'espère). Dans le cas contraire, bienvenue !

Note de l'auteure :C'est ma toute première fiction slash, alors j'avais plutôt l'impression de ne pas trop savoir ce que je faisais, mais j'ai essayé quand même. Soyez indulgents :D

Résumé : Legolas se rappelle sa dernière nuit passée avec Aragorn, un an plus tôt, au dernier solstice d'été. Les souvenirs reviennent et il laisse libre cour à son chagrin.

 ** _Les flashback sont en gras italique_** , le texte actuel est en écriture normale.

PS : Je suis consciente d'avoir fait n'importe quoi.

C'était une belle nuit d'été à Imladris. Les premiers éclats de la nouvelle lune perçaient timidement à travers les arbres de la pinède, aussi futiles et légers qu'une caresse. Ils glissaient sur les murs de pierre, se faufilaient un instant sur les beaux visages, par curiosité, avant de s'évanouir dans l'air, éphémères créatures de lumière. La Soleil* avait disparue depuis longtemps, assoupie derrière les lointaines collines oubliées, insufflant à Arda une nouvelle force, la dévoilant nue dans ce monde étrange qu'était l'obscurité. Fraîche et parfumée, emprunte de l'envoûtante senteur des plantes et des arbres fruitiers, du borborygme mélodieux et profond des chutes d'eau antiques, la nuit ouvrait ses bras scintillants sur le monde, drapée d'un manteau étoilé et souriait à ses enfants.

Des cris et des rires résonnaient en écho sur les flancs des montagnes ce soir-là, émanant du royaume caché. Par trop longtemps il s'était laissé envahir par l'austérité taciturne des jours sombres qui avaient pris le dessus sur sa joie de vivre juvénile. Certes, le temps des souffrances avait passé lorsque l'aube rouge s'était élevée dans le ciel, hissant l'étendard lumineux de leur glorieuse victoire, les espoirs avaient renaquis. Le mal avait été vaincu et leur vaillance portée comme une couronne d'or sur leurs têtes. Les morts au combat avaient été pleurés, mais pas un n'avait laissé le deuil entraver son coeur. Et ils étaient tous là, festoyant, dansant au rythme de l'entraînante musique elfique. La mélodie des flûtes imitait le voltigement des danseurs, vivaces et pleins de grâce. Des doigts fins pinçaient les cordes souples de quelques lyres et les choeurs chantaient, ravis, tissant au fur et à mesure une extatique harmonie musicale.

Les danseurs étaient vêtus de sublimes étoffes de soie aux milles couleurs, si bien que la foule ne semblait plus ressembler qu'à une myriade de tâches de peinture qu'un artiste aurait mélangé sur sa palette bariolée. Les tiares et diadèmes étincelaient sous les feux de l'astre blanc et les danses se poursuivaient dans un joyeux froufrou de tissus. Leurs pieds, lacés à l'intérieur de bottes en crin, semblaient à peine toucher le sol, rendant la scène plus magique encore. Une main légère posée sur la taille étroite de leurs partenaires, ils laissaient la musique les guider, à travers le temps et la nuit, à travers les horreurs d'antan et le bonheur des jours à venir. Oui, en ce jour du solstice d'été, la cité d'Imladris tout entière rayonnait de plaisir. Mais peut-être avais-je parlé trop vite...

 ** _La soirée avait été mouvementée. La fête du solstice d'été les avait tous tenus éveillés longtemps. Durant de longues heures, ils avaient festoyé avec leurs amis, dansé au rythme des choeurs et des flûtes jusqu'à ce que leurs pieds fatigués ne supportent plus leur poids. Et comme ils avaient ri et chanté ce soir-là ! Leurs voix étaient devenues éraillées et rauques, si bien qu'en sortant, ils n'avaient plus parlé qu'en chuchotant. Mais tout cela leur importait peu. Le grand banquet n'avait pas été chose négligeable. Les longues tables en bois de chênes avaient été recouvertes de nappes blanches immaculées et garnies d'une quantité indicible de vins, plats et desserts. Tous présentés dans des plats d'argent et dégageant une odeur sucrée et appétissante il avait été impossible pour qui que ce soit de se contenter d'un simple repas frugal._**

 ** _Legolas s'était même essayé à cette nouvelle liqueur qu'Aragorn affectionnait tant. Le goût lui avait parut âcre et un peu fort au début, pour un palais aussi fin et inhabitué que le sien. Mais il avait décrété après plusieurs gorgées, non sans un sourire ironique, qu'il était doux et raffiné lorsqu'il était accompagné et que de ce fait, il ressemblait un peu à Estel de par sa nature. Celui-ci avait la grimace et promit de se venger plus tard. Les invités avaient ri._**

 ** _A cette heure, ils avaient quitté la fête, peu avant la fin et vagabondaient dans recoins les plus secrets du royaume d'Imladris. Legolas riait, de manière assez idiotisée certes mais le coeur rempli de joie. Il avançait d'un pas saccadé sur le sol de pierres pavé, entraîné par le bras. Aragorn était devant lui, sa main resserrée doucement autour de l'avant-bras elfique et il riait aussi, les joues rosies par l'alcool et par une autre sensation tout aussi agréable. Ils étaient seuls et cela leur convenait parfaitement. L'obscurité bienvenue dissimulait leur escapade nocturne des yeux indiscrets et leur accordait un peu d'intimité avant le lever de la Soleil*. Et les deux tourtereaux parlaient à voix basse, se rapprochant de l'un, murmurant de tendres paroles dans l'oreille de l'autre._**

Seul, isolé de la joie et du bruit qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir, Legolas remontait lourdement les marches du grand escalier menant à ses appartements, le coeur en peine. Le beau sourire qu'il s'était efforcé de figer sur son visage durant la moitié de la soirée retomba mollement à la manière de la corde d'un arc qu'on aurait trop tendue. Il était las. Mais la danse ni les chants n'y étaient pour rien. Il lui semblait que son corps vivait au ralenti ses derniers temps et qu'un poids invisible pesait sur ses faibles épaules. Il était fatigué de la vie, tout court. Et, tout en forçant sur ses muscles endoloris, il continua d'avancer, entrant dans l'aile éclairée de l'escalier, révélant au fur et à mesure de grands cernes bleus logés sous ses yeux, à la lumière des bougies. Non, ces derniers temps il ne dormait pas beaucoup non plus. Lui qui avait toujours été un bon dormeur, il avait fait la connaissance d'une bonne amie à lui, qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis : l'insomnie. Il restait étendu sur sa couchette, attendant le lever de la Soleil*, mais ne trouvait jamais le repos.

 ** _Leurs yeux s'égaraient sur le corps de leur compagnon, admirant et brûlant de toucher, de choyer chaque inch** de peau. Leurs regards se faisaient plus insistants, plus chauds encore que la braise à chaque instant. Mais ils devaient attendre et leur patience était mise à rude épreuve. Les appartements de Legolas étaient au sommet des longues marches de marbre et tous deux se mirent à les gravir avec une impatience à peine contenue. L'elfe entendait son propre coeur battre la chamade à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et il sentait le mince filet d'air de son amant caresser sa nuque ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son désir. Aragorn, comme à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient le chemin de sa chambre, maudit la longueur interminable de l'escalier dans un soupir languissant. Et le prince de Mirkwood esquissa un sourire malicieux, bien qu'il était aussi impatient que lui._**

 ** _En réalité, il mourrait d'envie de voir sa peau nue et de pouvoir y faire glisser ses mains fines. Il était encore beaucoup trop habillé à son goût. Saisissant l'homme par la taille, il effleura du bout du pouce le pourtour de sa hanche. Et la réaction d'Aragorn ne se fit pas attendre. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et il inclina la tête de côté, se penchant pour coller ses lèvres à celles de Legolas. Celui-ci oublia tout l'espace d'une seconde et l'embrassa en retour, se délectant de ce délicieux sentiment d'extase. Car c'était ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se rencontraient._**

 ** _« Aragorn... », gémit-il doucement, alors que le corps de l'homme se pressait contre le sien, réveillant en lui des sensations de pur plaisir._**

 ** _Il se sentait perdre le contrôle. Son corps ne voulait pas se dégager de leur tendre étreinte. Mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui interdisait de s'attarder ici..._**

Legolas gémit lorsqu'il parvint enfin tout en haut. Tout son corps le mettait au supplice et une grande migraine l'avait saisi c'était un peu comme si tous les danseurs de la fête piétinaient son crâne en office de plateau de danse. Epuisé, par sa longue montée vertigineuse, il agrippa la poignée en fer de la porte et s'y appuya un moment, comme s'il allait défaillir. Après ce simple effort, son coeur battait trop vite et sa respiration était lourde. Comment son corps avait-il pu vieillir à ce point en un espace de temps aussi court ?

Il était pourtant encore si jeune. Pas plus de trois millénaires et déjà tout s'effondrait autour de lui et sa force diminuait de jour en jour. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussit à le cacher, même à ses plus proches amis en s'isolant et en repoussant leurs invitations. Mais il savait en son coeur que bientôt il ne pourrait plus. Bientôt, ses amis commenceraient à se poser des questions. Ses sujets penseraient déjà à élire un nouveau roi. Et même des inconnus qui le verraient penseraient :

« Oh quelle pauvre créature... Elle est semblable à l'un de ces pauvres Avari*** sortit d'Angband****. »

 ** _« Aragorn..., supplia une nouvelle fois Legolas, qui essayait de le repousser gentiment, incapable de s'écarter lui-même. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici... »_**

 ** _Cette fois-ci, l'homme obéit. Il se dégagea et émit un soupir frustré :_**

 ** _« Ces escaliers n'en finissent jamais ! »_**

 ** _-Viens, on est presque arrivés !, l'encouragea l'elfe en souriant._**

 ** _Mais il savait bien au fond que ce n'était que mensonge. Distraits par leurs caresses passionnées, ils n'avaient monté qu'une dizaine de marches environ. Aragorn n'était pas dupe._**

 ** _-Legolas Greenleaf, est-ce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai monté ces marches ?_**

 ** _-Je ne compte même plus les fois !, répliqua l'elfe en riant._**

 ** _Puis, il monta d'une marche au-dessus de lui et s'appuya contre le mur d'une manière plutôt sensuelle. Un sourire provocateur apparut au coin de ses lèvres._**

 ** _-Tu sais que si tu m'attrapes... Peut-être que je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux..._**

 ** _-Ah vraiment ?_**

 ** _La réponse d'Aragorn n'était plus qu'un grognement. Elle suintait d'un désir inabouti qu'il était sur le point de régler sur le champ. Il ne s'éterniserait pas à parler longtemps..._**

 ** _-Tu oublies que j'ai été entraîné par les elfes d'Imladris ! Je te rattraperai facilement !_**

 ** _-Et toi tu oublies que ça ne fait pas de toi un elfe !, le nargua Legolas en lui présentant une oreille pointue._**

 ** _C'en était trop. L'homme remit sa fatigue à plus tard et bondit sur l'elfe tel un tigre. Mais celui-ci avait guetté la réaction de son compagnon et avait déjà sauté sur la marche suivante, prenant la poudre d'escampette. Frustré, mais déterminé à rattraper Legolas, Aragorn le suivit dans sa course folle, montant les marches deux à deux, inépuisable quant il s'agissait d'une affaire comme celle-là, « de la plus haute importance »._**

Legolas finit par pénétrer dans la chambre. Là, il fut envahit par une grande vague de froid qui lui glaça les os. Son manque d'attention lui avait fait oublier de refermer la fenêtre et celle-ci était grande ouverte. Tant pis, ce soir il dormirait dans une pièce froide. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Son lit était défait et les couvertures étaient relevées, roulées en boule dans un coin. L'un des coussins se trouvait hors du lit il avait dû se faire emporter par un courant d'air. Et par dessus tout, ses affaires étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Son précieux arc des Galadhrim offert par Galadriel en personne, gisait au sol, entre sa chemise de nuit et un tas de papiers importants chiffonnés qu'il était sensé remplir, mais dont le délais avait expiré il y a plus de quelques semaines.

Dans un recoin de la pièce, prenant la poussière, traînait aussi la splendide couronne de son père, Thranduil, ancien roi de la Forêt Noire. Il la lui avait remise alors qu'il quittait la Terre du Milieu pour les Terres Immortelles, lui faisant promettre de la porter, en tant de nouveau roi d'Eryn Lasgalen, Le Bois des Vertes Feuilles*****. Ainsi, une nouvelle responsabilité avait pesé sur le dos de Legolas, depuis ce jour. Et son père lui manquait terriblement...

 ** _L'elfe atteint le seuil de la porte en gloussant, nullement épuisé par sa petite course. Réajustant l'une de ses mèches, il se retourna alors pour voir où en était Aragorn, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il se fit percuter une demi-seconde plus tard par une tornade de cheveux bruns et se retrouva plaqué contre la porte. Son cri de surprise fut vite étouffé par des lèvres chaudes qui s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Et Legolas se trouva dans l'impossibilité de bouger et de parler, assailli par les sensations de son corps. Aragorn embrassait ses lèvres, suçait sa lèvre inférieure et mordait sa supérieure, une main qui effleurait la peau de son cou. Rien que d'y penser, il en tremblait de délice._**

 ** _Alors que l'homme relâchait légèrement la pression sur son bras droit, l'elfe pu facilement le glisser dans son dos pour abaisser la poignée et les faire entrer tous les deux. Manquant de perdre l'équilibre, celui-ci se rattrapa sur l'épaule de son amant et pénétra dans la chambre, ramenant ses bras autour de la taille fine de Legolas._**

 ** _Presque aussitôt, il sourit en revoyant pour une énième fois les appartements de son compagnon et frotta le bout de son nez avec affection sur sa nuque pâle. Il régnait toujours un ordre impeccable ici. Les vêtements étaient pliés sur la commode et ses armes rangées à l'intérieur d'une petite vitrine. Les draps de son lit avaient été bien étendus et le surplus coincé sous le matelas, ce qui donnait au duvet un aspect incroyablement lisse. Même le tapis était étendu parfaitement droit._**

 ** _Legolas ne se considérait pas spécialement comme maniaque. Il pouvait absolument tolérer le désordre et pouvait en faire beaucoup à lui tout seul s'il le voulait. Non, c'était plus compliqué que ça. Il avait l'impression que la chambre qu'il occupait faisait comme représenter son état d'esprit. Il était toujours heureux et jovial, alors sa chambre était faite à son image..._**

A la vue de cet éternel désordre, Legolas se figea et poussa un long soupir qui ressemblait vaguement à un dernier souffle. Continuer à vivre dans la crasse et le fatras était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait cette désagréable impression de ne plus respirer que de la poussière et son corps épuisé réclamait de l'air pur en permanence. Mais, depuis qu'il avait interdit l'entrée de ses appartements aux serviteurs, par honte de son désordre, plus aucun ménage n'avait été fait et la sensation ne le quittait plus. Le jeune prince n'était plus qu'un vieux jouet rouillé et poussiéreux qu'on aurait posé sur une étagère et abandonné là.

S'avançant doucement vers la fenêtre, il retira ses longues bottes et les envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce. Là, il posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte du petit balcon, s'avançant pieds nus sur le sol de marbre glacé. La lune continuait de briller au-dehors, teintant les nuages d'une pâle lueur argentée, entremêlant le monde réel à l'irréel. Et Legolas, de ses grands yeux fatigués, ne discernait plus vraiment l'un de l'autre. C'était sûrement l'une des plus belles vues que l'on puisse avoir et pourtant, il n'en profitait pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité...

A l'écart de la somptueuse fête, perché sur les hauteurs du royaume qui surplombaient les grandes chutes d'eau l'elfe était accoudé à son balconnet et regardait le monde vivre à ses pieds, seul. Ses longs cheveux d'or se soulevaient en cadence avec les pans de sa tunique blanche princière de manière légère, traversés par le doux murmure solitaire de la brise. Stoïque, tel une statue de pierre qui aurait bravé tous les âges de ce monde, il se tenait droit, tendant une oreille distraite aux bruits de la nuit. Ses mains fines et graciles étaient posée sur le rebord, détendues, tout comme le paraissait le reste de son corps. Si un servant avait pénétré dans ses appartements à ce moment-là, expliquant qu'on regrettait son absence, le prince se serait retourné, abordant un air paisible et aurait sourit. Il aurait prétexté une fâcheuse migraine et plus personne ne l'aurait dérangé. Mais sa figure sereine n'était qu'une façade...

 ** _Les deux amants se faufilèrent à la manière de deux ombres sur le petit balcon. Il y eut des doux murmures et des gloussements étouffés, le frottement d'étoffes de leurs vêtements lorsqu'ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, sublime contraste de peaux mate et laiteuse et de tendres baisers furent échangés sous la lueur presque féérique des étoiles._**

 ** _Legolas avait du mal à respirer, enivré par la douce passion à laquelle il était pris au piège. Ses mains avaient rapidement glissé de la nuque de son compagnon, au creux de son dos où il y prodiguait d'intenses caresses. Aragorn lui avait coulé un regard chaud et, en quelques mouvements, faufilant ses mains le long de son torse dans une torture délicieusement lente, les plaça sur ses hanches, effleurant le haut de ses reins. Surpris, l'elfe entrouvrit les lèvres pour pousser un cri de plaisir silencieux. Et l'homme en profita pour se frayer un passage, caressant la bordure des lèvres fines du bout de sa langue. Legolas, rendu fou par cette simple action, agrippa sauvagement les mèches de cheveux bruns, les pressant plus près encore l'un de l'autre. Il approfondit le baiser et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans une joyeuse danse sensuelle._**

 ** _Leurs caresses se prolongèrent longuement, sous l'oeil attendri de l'astre blanc. Leurs mains glissaient sur les vêtements et remontaient, explorant le moindre recoin, cajolant, recréant à l'infini cette exquise luxure qui existait entre eux et entre eux seuls. Et lorsqu'Aragorn rompit le baiser et se pencha pour embrasser le cou de son bien-aimé, celui-ci frémit dans ses bras. Il avait penché la tête en arrière pour lui donner plus grand accès, tout pantelant. Aragorn s'exécuta donc, frottant ses lèvres contre la chair blanche et tendre, goûtant aux délices de la peau délicatement parfumée. L'elfe gémissait sans plus de retenue à présent. Sentir le corps de son amant contre le sien et son souffle chaud sur lui suffisait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un nouveau cri de plaisir._**

L'elfe criait à l'intérieur... De désespoir et de souffrance. Il y avait en lui une blessure dont il ne pouvait pas guérir. Celle de l'amour.

Il se sentait abandonné, désespérément seul. Et en même temps, il recherchait la solitude, comme il cherchait son oxygène qui peinait à atteindre ses poumons fragiles. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait ni sa réaction, ni les réactions de son corps qui s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Et les Valars seuls savent combien il avait prié chaque nuit, les joues trempées de larmes, de lui ramener son bien-aimé. Mais ses prières ne semblaient pas avoir été entendues. Sûrement, les histoires d'amour n'étaient pas leurs affaires.

Legolas sentait au fond de lui, que son temps était presque compté. Comme si son corps était percé de mille petites fissures, il sentait le froid l'envahir et s'infiltrer dans ses membres, ses veines et son coeur à chaque instant de sa vie. Qu'on lui pardonne pour être aussi égoïste, mais il avait si mal ! Et il ne pouvait parler à personne de sa lente et tortueuse décadence. Ils lui rétorqueraient que c'était sa faute à lui, qu'il était le seul coupable pour s'être entiché d'un être dont la destiné était déjà toute tracée. Le seul coupable pour s'être jeté à corps perdu dans les cruelles fosses de Mandos******. Mais devait-il vraiment se sentir coupable pour avoir espéré en l'amour ? Pour avoir aimé ?

De nombreux chemins, il avait arpenté, de nombreux lieux il avait visité, mais son coeur était toujours revenu à lui, car dans ses bras la porte avait toujours été ouverte. De nombreux gens il avait rencontré, de nombreuses amitiés il avait noué, mais dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui, plus personne au monde n'avait existé.

« Tu sais, j'avais l'habitude de vivre seul avant de te connaître. Toi aussi tu vivais seul, mais ma présence à tes côtés ne te dérangeait pas. Je pensais que nous ressentions la même chose. Je ne savais encore rien de la vie lorsque tu es arrivé et le sort fait bien les choses, ou alors devrais-je le regretter, puisqu'il voulut que ce soit toi qui m'y initie. »

 ** _« Chut ! Legolas !, murmura soudain Aragorn en pressant ses doigts contre la bouche de son compagnon, lui intimant le silence._**

 ** _L'elfe laissa échapper un petit rire et ouvrit les paupières pour le regarder. Aragorn était tout près de lui, si bien que le bout de leurs nez se touchaient et qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur retentir dans sa poitrine. Aucun reproche ne se reflétait dans ses yeux gris et lui-même semblait se retenir de rire. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le sourire aux lèvres, profitant simplement de leur agréable proximité, sans qu'ils ressentent le besoin de se toucher._**

 ** _« Tu n'es vraiment pas discret, constata l'homme, brisant le silence au bout d'un court moment. On aurait pu nous entendre !_**

 ** _Legolas esquissa un sourire malicieux._**

 ** _-C'est ce que tu dis à chaque fois et que je sache, personne n'est jamais venu toquer à la porte !_**

 ** _-Oh... Tu n'as pas vu l'autre jour ? Quand mes frères et tout leurs amis sont venus assister ?_**

 ** _L'homme aussitôt reçut une pichenette dans les côtes._**

 ** _-Ils n'ont pas intérêt !, rétorqua Legolas d'un ton féroce._**

 ** _Puis, sa voix se radoucit et ses yeux étincellèrent._**

 ** _« Ce soir, je veux juste être avec toi... »_**

 ** _Ses mains habiles s'affairèrent alors à détacher les liens de la tunique écarlate d'Aragorn, défaisant les boutons et attaches un à un. Mais son habit semblait avoir été créé pour provoquer la frustration. Les liens étaient étroitement serrés et l'elfe perdait patience. Bientôt, il s'aperçut qu'il était à bout de souffle et que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, tant il était incapable de contrôler son excitation. Il songeait qu'il ne s'écoulerait pas dix secondes avant que la tunique ne finisse en lambeaux par terre._**

 ** _Aragorn se tortillait légèrement sous les soins que lui prodiguait son amant. A chaque instant, une ficelle était délacée ou un bouton ouvert dévoilant un petit carré de sa peau. Tout d'abord, seul le haut de son cou fut visible, protégé encore avec pudeur, mais très vite, sa poitrine fut découverte à l'air libre. Et mains de Legolas continuaient de prendre du terrain, effleurant sa peau au passage. En tout cas, l'homme n'y semblait pas insensible. Peut-être le faisait-il volontairement, ou inconsciemment, il ne savait plus. Il aimait lorsqu'Aragorn se mordait la lèvre et le fixait dans les yeux, de cet air irrésistible._**

Les yeux du prince de Mirkwood avaient la couleur de l'océan : clairs et limpides, d'une extrême douceur et qui reflétaient le calme d'ordinaire. Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient voilés d'une étrange tristesse, comme un ciel gris orageux qui annonce la tempête. Pour la première fois de sa longue vie, le jeune elfe se trouvait entièrement submergé par ses émotions. Jamais une fois il n'y avait cédé. Il était trop fort pour se laisser aller à une telle faiblesse ! Et pourtant, la douleur dans son coeur était si amère et insupportable qu'elle lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Impuissant, il sentait l'humidité se former entre ses longs cils recourbés et aux coins de ses yeux. Il les sentait se remplir d'eau, jusqu'à menacer de déborder et il avait peur. Peur de s'abandonner à sa douleur. La vision brouillée par le flot de larmes, il luttait désespérément pour ne pas les laisser s'échapper.

 ** _Après un long travail acharné, mais non sans quelques plaintes remplies de désir, les deux vêtements gisaient sur le sol à leurs pieds. Les deux tourtereaux échangeaient de longs baisers, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, torse contre torse. La passion se déversait dans leurs veines à vitesse hallucinante, comme un feu de forêt qui dévore tout sur son passage. Puis, Legolas sentit qu'on lui avait prit la main. La paume de l'homme était moite et chaude dans la sienne et sembla réveiller lentement son esprit embrumé. Il sourit il savait ce qui venait après... Si pour les fêtards, la célébration était terminée, leur nuit à eux ne faisait que commencer... Les yeux brillants, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre._**

Hélas, Legolas s'était retenu trop longtemps. Des jours durant, il avait refoulé ses larmes, se forgeant un visage impassible, se mêlant aux autres, conversant, riant, faisant mine d'être heureux. Ce qui était au fond de lui, son secret le plus enfouit, il ne l'avait jamais révélé à personne. Au fond, une partie de lui avait su que cet incroyable bonheur ne durerait pas. Les joies de la vie étaient un fruit délicieux auquel on ne pouvait goûter qu'une bouchée. Et ses souffrances en étaient une fatalité.

Mais une autre partie de lui ne croyait pas à ses choses-là. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser et repenser à cette maudite scène. Ce qu'il aurait pu arriver s'il avait été à un tel endroit à un tel moment. Dit quelque chose à un instant précis. S'il aurait pu empêcher tout cela et vivre heureux quelques années encore. Seul, tard dans la nuit, il se le reprochait souvent. Ses yeux fatigués levés vers l'au-delà, une prière sur le bout des lèvres, une main crispée sur le drap...

 ** _Couché sur le grand lit nacré, le prince geignit d'envie lorsqu'Aragorn s'installa sur lui pour déposer une longue traînée de baisers le long de son torse. Les lèvres de l'homme étaient chaudes et humides et le faisaient tressaillir de plaisir. Elles glissaient sur lui de manière exquise, ne négligeant aucun petit carré de sa peau. Bien sûr, c'était un cruel supplice : lent et fourvoyé. Il arqua le dos et poussa un doux soupir._**

 ** _A bout de souffle, le rôdeur s'arrêta quelques instants pour dévisager la beauté en ébullition devant ses yeux. Legolas était magnifique. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus sombres de désir et ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées à moitié dissimulées derrière ses longs cils. Ses beaux cheveux blonds avaient été détachés et étaient en bataille. Sur ses épaules, perlaient de minuscules gouttelettes. Ebahi, il murmura d'incohérentes paroles et ses pensées se re concentra sur sa tâche première._**

« Quand mes pensées étaient trop sombres, revenait sans cesse ce même souvenir. Comme une âme perdue qui ne peut trouver le repos, il hantait mes moindres faits et gestes. Dans une salle sombre, dénudée d'étoiles la nuit tombait doucement au-dehors et l'air était paisible, dépossédé de cette maléfique présence qui rôdait telle une bête encore quelques jours auparavant. Elle n'était plus. Nous avions triomphé du mal et l'anneau avait été détruit. Je ne pouvais pas dormir et toi non plus. Alors, nous restions côte à côte et je te souriais, pensant à l'avenir doré qui nous attendait, te racontant mes projets pour nous avec enthousiasme. Mais tu détournais la tête et tu ne m'écoutais pas. Tu me semblais changé, mais à ce moment-là, je n'aurais su dire quoi...

Et puis vint cette nuit, où je ne t'avais plus trouvé. Ton lit était vide et je ne savais pas où chercher. Or, j'avais besoin d'entendre ta voix, c'était tout ce qui m'importait. J'avais traversé les longs couloirs vides, criant ton nom, craignant que peut-être, tu t'en étais allé sans me dire au revoir. Mon coeur était gonflé d'inquiétude et je me lamentais, me blâmant moi-même pour une faute dont j'ignorais tout. La vérité était bien plus simple... Bien plus cruelle... »

 ** _Passant sa langue sur l'un des boutons de chair de l'elfe, Aragorn fut charmé en le sentant se tordre d'excitation sous son poids. Son autre main s'attarda un moment sur l'autre, titillant de ses doigts et caressant de la paume de la main. Un faible grognement lui échappa. Lui aussi prenait plutôt plaisir à jouer à ce jeu-là. Il descendait, toujours plus bas, grignotant la peau au niveau de son estomac, utilisant ses dents, faisant vibrer et trembler Legolas de plaisir._**

 ** _La nuit avançait, les nuages filaient dans le ciel et Aragorn était désormais au-dessous, les mains plongées dans les longs cheveux blonds. Les sensations envahissaient leurs corps qui ne faisaient plus qu'un et leurs respirations se faisaient plus rapides. Des baisers humides étaient déposés sur la peau et sur les lèvres. Et était-ce simplement une impression ou la température à l'intérieur avait-elle monté d'un coup ?_**

 ** _Legolas n'avait jamais expérimenté le sentiment de se faire brûler vif et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours su ce que cela faisait. Il pouvait sentir son sang remonter le long de ses veines son visage était aussi rouge que le feu dans l'âtre. Il bouillonnait à l'intérieur, mi-dissimulé par l'obscurité dans la chambre._**

« Dans une pièce sombre, dénudée d'étoiles je poussai doucement la porte de la grande galerie. Le bruit de mes pas et de ma respiration sifflante résonnaient à l'intérieur et je pensais être seul. Tu sais, j'avais peur et j'avais cherché partout, désespéré, même aux endroits les plus improbables. Je m'en veux... Et si je n'avais jamais ouvert cette porte ? Si j'étais retourné sagement me coucher en espérant que tu reviendrais demain et que tu me réveillerais de mon sommeil léger avec un baiser sur mon front, est-ce que tu aurais été là ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris ce soir-là. J'avais besoin de toi. Tes escapades nocturnes à répétition sans que j'en connaisse la raison m'inquiétaient. Et toi qui t'étais toujours confié à moi auparavant, c'était désormais une chose révolue. Je n'étais plus ton confident, ton amour. J'étais devenu un vulgaire compagnon de voyage, quelqu'un avec qui l'on fait la conversation au sujet du soleil et de la pluie. Je me souviens encore de la souffrance que j'avais éprouvé. Depuis que tu t'étais éloigné de moi, je ressentais la solitude, comme une craquelure dans le fond de mon âme, telle que je ne l'avais jamais ressentie.

Mais je n'étais pas seul dans cette pièce. Des éclats de voix me parvinrent et je me faufilai à l'intérieur, victime de ma curiosité et nourrissant des espoirs de te retrouver. Et en effet, je reconnu ta voix. Mon coeur bondit de joie et je précipitai mes pas. Je crus d'abord que tu avais de la compagnie, mais je remarquai bien vite que tu ne faisais que t'entretenir avec toi-même. Tu étais bien là, assis au centre de la salle de pierre, penché, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Tu semblais en profonde réflexion et ton regard était fixé sur le socle posé en face de toi, recouvert d'un linge blanc. Les antiques fragments de Narzil******* y avaient été déposés et tes yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir les quitter de vue.

Lorsque tu sentis ma main se poser sur ton épaule, tu sursauta brusquement et tu eus un mouvement de recul. Je vis dans tes splendides yeux bleus, la crainte et la surprise mêlées. Une seule question sur tes lèvres : pourquoi étais-je là ? »

 ** _Legolas ferma les yeux et sourit lorsque les derniers vêtements qu'ils portaient furent jetés sur le sol. Leurs corps étaient entrelacés et leur nudité les rendait plus proches encore. La chaleur charnelle de leurs peaux qui frottaient doucement l'une contre l'autre était exquise. Plongé dans ce pur bonheur luxurieux, l'elfe voyait des étoiles et entendait les anges chanter. Oui, le paradis existait bel et bien. Et le seul où il désirait être envoyé était celui d'Aragorn._**

 ** _Ses mains caressaient lascivement les cuisses de son amant, effleurant du bout des doigts l'intérieur. Des gémissements passionnés répondaient à ses avances et il sentit au bout d'un temps la présence d'une main sur lui qui le touchait au même endroit. Entrouvrant les lèvres pour pousser un cri, il se pencha et kidnappa celles de l'homme dans un baiser langoureux._**

 ** _Leurs doigts grimpaient plus haut, toujours plus haut, leur arrachant des plaintes presque suppliantes étouffées par l'intensité du baiser. Ceux du rôdeur s'éparpillèrent sur le corps de l'elfe, caressant ses flancs, le long de son dos... Les couvertures avaient été repoussées, dévoilant les fesses laiteuses et rebondies de Legolas et Aragorn y appliqua de sensuelles caresses. La peau filait comme de la soie entre ses doigts et il se délectait de cette sensation. Son compagnon n'était pas en reste, jurant en sindarin entre ses dents._**

 ** _« Ai Elbereth, le nallon sì ! ********», laissa-t-il échapper, les lèvres entrouvertes et la tête rejetée en arrière._**

 ** _Son amant en profita pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou, amusé._**

 ** _« Mon beau prince perd ses moyens... »_**

 ** _Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. L'elfe s'empressa de lui faire perdre ses moyens à lui aussi en passant sa langue sur le haut de son ventre, jusqu'à son estomac. Et une longue plainte remonta du profond de la gorge d'Aragorn._**

« Alors, je m'assis à tes côtés et je te retournai la question qui brûlait tes lèvres, mais que tu n'osais pas formuler. Tu répondis vaguement à mes propos, me donnant une réponse assez floue. Tu n'arrivais simplement pas à dormir et tu étais venu ici pour changer d'air, tu disais. Tu me conseilla également de retourner me coucher, mais je ne bougeai pas.

J'avais compris maintenant, que depuis plusieurs semaines tu me mentais -depuis que nous étions retournés à Imladris plus précisément-. Tu me mentais en prétendant que tu ne trouvais pas le sommeil... Mais combien de fois avais-je trouvé ton lit vide en m'endormant et toujours aussi vide à mon réveil ? Combien de fois avais-je su que c'était parce que tu avais passé la nuit à rôder dans les longs couloirs vides ? Combien de fois t'avais-je vu te lever de ta couche et t'habiller prestement comme si les orcs étaient à tes trousses ? Combien de fois t'avais-je entendu atteler ton cheval dans l'écurie et partir au galop dans la nuit noire ?

Assurément tu m'avais caché quelque chose. Ce quelque chose te torturait l'esprit jour et nuit, mais tu le gardais pour toi, préférant ressasser tes sombres pensées, seul. Et c'était ça, qui me torturait moi.

Triste et fatigué, je décidai de te questionner directement. Je fis mon possible pour ne pas te blesser, ni te réprimander, te racontant seulement combien je me sentais seul sans toi autour de moi, sans nos confidences, et que ton malheur -bien que je ne le connaisse pas- m'affectait tout autant.

Pourtant, à mes mots, ton visage prit une teinte blême et se décomposa. Tu pris sa tête entre et tes mains et la secoua, comme en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Je m'approchai de toi pour te serrer contre moi, mais tu refusa mes bras. Je fus donc contraint de te regarder souffrir en silence, réprimant une terrible envie de te prendre contre mon coeur contre ton gré.

Puis, au bout d'un temps, tu te redressa et ajusta ta posture, la rendant plus droite, plus imposante. Tu te tourna vers moi et j'eus l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Ton visage était dur comme un roc et sombre. Tu me paraissais plus royal et majestueux, mais je ne reconnaissais pas les traits de l'homme que j'aimais. Tes yeux gris étaient furieux et lançaient des éclairs ils me regardaient, de cette façon qui semblait signifier que je n'avais jamais rien été pour toi. Je n'eus pas la force de soutenir ce regard et mes yeux plongèrent vers le bas instinctivement.

Te levant avec grâce, tu me présenta les fragments de Narzil d'un geste de la main et me réexpliqua la légende d'Isildur, ton ascendant que je connaissais déjà. Et j'écoutais, ne sachant pas vraiment où tout cela mènerait. Et puis, tu aborda le jour de ton couronnement qui devrait se faire tout prochainement. Tu me parla du trône et des attentes du peuple qui représentaient une lourde responsabilité pour toi. Une seconde, je crus voir un flash de détresse passer sur ton visage et je me levai pour te rassurer, t'assurant que je serais là pour te soutenir. La seule chose à laquelle j'eus droit fut un regard dédaigneux.

De la manière la plus cruelle qui soit, tu m'indiqua que le Gondor avait révoqué sa règle, qu'il devait obligatoirement avoir un héritier et que dans ce cas précis, je ne pouvais t'être d'aucune aide. Et, devant mes yeux plein de larmes, tu ajouta l'air dur, sans aucun sentiment, que tout ton temps passé avec moi n'avait été qu'une pure perte de temps et idyllique et qu'il aurait mieux valut que tu te trouves une femme.

Criant, déniant, j'avais protesté. J'avais affirmé que tu n'étais pas toi-même, que tu ne le pensais pas. J'avais démenti que le Gondor avait révoqué sa règle et que sinon, nous pouvions trouver une solution ensemble. J'avais pleuré, supplié. J'étais tombé à genoux. Mais toi, tu avais ri et tu m'avais laissé, gémissant sur le sol... »

 ** _« Legolas... », gémit doucement Aragorn, tout tremblant._**

 ** _Son amant sourit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus en supporter davantage. Chaque geste, chaque caresse le rendait fou tout comme il le rendait fou par les siennes. Le plaisir était si grand, qu'il aurait voulu passer sa vie entière ici, dans cette chambre, dans les bras d'Aragorn. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus les sensations se décuplaient. C'était un agréable mélange de couleurs et de formes indistinctes._**

 ** _Son corps et son âme tout entiers lui appartenaient. Ensemble, ils s'immergeaient dans un monde sensuel dont les limites ne dépassaient pas les quatre coins du lit. Le monde semblait disparaître alors que la douce lumière annonçant l'aurore, filtrait à travers les rideaux blancs de la chambre._**

 ** _Chaque mouvement les faisait frémir de plaisir tout les deux, à demi-cachés sous les couvertures et leurs joues étaient rouges. Bientôt, Aragorn sentit que l'elfe bougeait au-dessus de lui, frottant contre lui, lui arrachant plus que du pur bonheur. Il se laissa guider un moment, serrant contre lui son bien-aimé et enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair de son dos._**

 ** _Puis, Legolas se retrouva au-dessous, pour une dernière danse. Geignant de manière incontrôlable quand le corps de l'homme l'oppressa contre le matelas, il se fit couper instantanément par une multitude de baisers passionnés. Sa voix, lorsqu'il criait pour Aragorn, montait de quelques tons dans les aigus et était des plus séduisantes. Mais elle attirait bien trop l'attention alentour._**

 ** _Les plaintes cependant, ne cessèrent pas. Les mouvements se firent plus intenses et plus torrides. Comme le prince de Mirkwood aimait être possédé en entier par le futur roi du Gondor. Des lèvres chaudes et humides se faufilaient lentement sur les bords de son oreille pointue. Des dents vinrent bientôt la remplacer, grignotant à la pointe, lui arrachant des cris. Le fait de sentir sa peau sur la sienne brûlante, d'admirer et de toucher à des endroits, d'une manière, que personne d'autre que lui n'avait fait. Pouvoir monter au septième ciel dans les bras de l'homme qu'il désirait tant... Et cette impression de béatitude dans son bas ventre... Tout cela était beaucoup trop..._**

 ** _Une dernière fois, il cria, suivit d'Aragorn, empli d'un plaisir inégalable quelques secondes. Puis, il se mit à retomber, doucement de son nuage doré._**

A la seule pensée ce souvenir, l'elfe se sentit défaillir et agrippa presque désespérément le rebord de pierre. Ses membres menaçaient de lâcher sous son poids et tremblaient de manière incontrôlable. A cet instant, les dernières barrières qui retenaient sa douleur d'exploser se brisèrent en lui. Les valves qui retenaient ses douloureuses larmes prisonnières sous ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement. Et un torrent brûlant se déversa sur ses joues.

Il avait essayé d'être fort. Il avait lutté corps et âme pour ne pas y céder. Mais aujourd'hui, après de nombreux jours à batailler contre ses propres sentiments, il s'avouait vaincu.

Seul, allongé sur le sol de marbre glacial qui lui brûlait la peau, il pleurait. Quelque chose semblait s'être déchirée en lui. Il haletait, étouffé par le flot de larmes qui s'échappait de ses yeux, incapable de respirer tant sa gorge lui piquait. Son coeur lui faisait mal, oppressé dans sa poitrine et il priait pour que l'on lui arrache. Il était semblable à un enfant, fragile petite chose gémissant après une sucrerie. Son corps replié sur lui-même et les poings serrés. Et personne n'aurait pu douter qu'il s'agissait d'une « simple histoire d'amour », comme ils l'appelaient.

Lors de la cérémonie du couronnement, il avait couvé d'un oeil aimant le grand roi du Gondor lorsqu'il s'était dressé devant la foule, son peuple, tout juste couronné. Il avait fait son plus grand sourire, lorsque le futur roi s'était avancé sur le parvis et avait saisi le bras de l'Evenstar, la tenant serrée contre lui comme si elle était déjà la reine. Il avait applaudit et acclamé le plus fort, lorsqu'Aragorn s'était penché et l'avait embrassée passionnément : sa belle fiancée elfique qui souriait au peuple enthousiaste. Mais Legolas mourrait à l'intérieur...

"Tu ne lui as jamais dit pas vrai ? Tu avais honte de moi... Honte de ce que nous avions fait..."

 ** _Enlaçant tendrement son futur époux, l'elfe reposa sa tête sur le coussin, épuisé mais heureux. Aragorn était couché sur lui, presque endormi, son visage blotti contre le sien. Legolas pouvait sentir le petit filet d'air régulier glisser contre son cou et respirer la douce odeur musquée de sa peau. Tout était calme et paisible. Lové dans les bras de son bien-aimé, il se sentait protégé, heureux, aimé._**

 ** _Ramenant les couvertures sur eux, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. La lumière dorée au-dehors gagnait en éclat. Il devait être encore tôt dans la matinée d'après les rayons qui venaient caresser la tête brune de son amant et la parure de leurs draps. La nuit, une fois de plus avait filé entre leurs doigts, emportant au loin leur moment d'intimité._**

 ** _Soupirant après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il ferma doucement les yeux. Le corps d'Aragorn dégageait une agréable chaleur et le berça doucement, le faisant glisser dans le monde des rêves. Et Aragorn, une dernière fois se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement._**

 ** _Ses rêves furent longtemps ponctués de visions de mariage. Du moment où enfin, devant la foule et ses applaudissements, sous les pétales de roses, ils se passeraient l'anneau..._**

J'apprécierais vraiment si j'avais quelques avis ;) ! Hannon le !

* La Soleil : le soleil pour les elfes est de genre féminin.

** Inch : Oui parce qu'on est d'accord, inch c'est mille fois plus sexy que centimètre...

*** Avari : les Avari sont un peuple d'elfes du Ier âge. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont mystérieusement disparus et il s'est avéré plus tard, qu'ils avaient été kidnappés par Melkor (Morgoth, un Valar corrompu et maître de Sauron) pour être mutilés, torturés, etc. On l'a su puisque certains Avari ont été relâchés.

**** Angband : Grande et principale forteresse de Melkor.

***** Eryn Lasgalen, Le Bois des Vertes Feuilles : c'est ainsi que fut rebaptisée la Forêt Noire ou Mirkwood par Thranduil et Celeborn au nouvel an, après la chute de Sauron.

****** Mandos : Mandos est l'un des Valar. Il est connu pour ses cavernes, un endroit où tout les êtres vivants vont après leur mort. Les elfes ne s'éternisent pas là-bas et retournent à Valinor. Quant aux hommes, personne ne connaît leur sort.

******* Narzil : Nom de l'épée d'Isildur. L'épée fut ensuite reforgée et Aragorn la renomma sous le nom bien connu d'Andùril.

******** Ai Elbereth, le nallon sì : « Elbereth » : Varda, l'une des Valars. « Le nallon sì » : « je crie maintenant ». La formulation est un peu hors de contexte, mais elle peut représenter beaucoup de choses.


End file.
